


patchwork hearts lighting up the dark

by RebornySuperbia



Series: I'll be yours, completely. (or the saga of Jack and Bella) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Jack and Bella visit Shannan after going public.(And then have some alone time back in Bella's apartment.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from OneRepublic's "Heaven" which is a wonderful song that you should listen to.

Jack was going to tell them, with Bella’s help of course. It was hard enough tweeting to his followers that times were tough between him and his ex-girlfriend. So telling his best friends was taking every ounce of courage he had. Of course, more than half of the group already knew that Jack was in love with Bella, but no one knew that they finally got together.

They were gathered in Bella’s apartment. Jack was there first, and they were acting as natural as they could manage (while stealing small kisses in the kitchen.) Sam seemed suspicious about it, eyeing Jack strangely as he smoked. After they all had their fill of cake and coffee, and Bella had cleared the table from the plates, he called for their attention.

“There’s something that I – we – have to tell you,” Jack said, standing up. Everyone went silent and looked at them with interest. Sam smirked and waited, taking a sip from his coffee. Jack stretched out his hand for Bella, and she smiled shyly before taking it. He heard Douglas’ gasp first, and after it Lily’s and Matt’s. “We’re dating.”

Their friends were silent as they processed the information and thought of how to act. Sam was smiling, and then clapped slowly. “Finally,” he said, then took another sip of his coffee.

“Oh my god,” Lily said, covering her mouth. “Is that why you left Shannan?”

“No! Guys, listen,” he said and wrapped his arm around Bella’s waist. She seemed a bit uneasy. “That’s not why I left Shannan. I did not cheat.”

“Not physically,” Douglas said as he smirked.

“Emotionally, he was in love with Bella, while he was still with Shannan,” Sam said, elaborating to Matt and Lily.

Jack looked at Bella, who seemed a little disappointed at their reactions. He kissed her temple and turned to them. “So, you don’t approve.”

They all fell silent. Lily exclaimed, “Oh god, no! That’s not what we meant.” They all got up and wrapped the couple in a warm hug.

“Of course we approve of your relationship,” Matt said, grinning. “Sorry if we made you feel like we didn’t approve. We were just making sure.”

Bella smiled and kissed their cheeks – a reluctant Sam accepted the kiss with a grunt – and wrapped her arms around Jack’s waist. “Thank you guys. Seriously, your support is important right now,” Bella said.

“Aw, stop being cute,” Douglas said, whining. “I might end up stealing you from Jack.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend somewhere?” Jack said.

“Yes, and we’re adopting a puppy,” Douglas said, a challenge in his eyes. “Try to beat that.”

Jack smiled and grabbed Douglas’ face, and then kissed his forehead. “Douglas, you’re never going to live up to what I and Bella have.”

“Darling, this is not a challenge,” Bella whispered.

“You’re on,” Douglas said, ignoring Bella’s sigh.

*

Now that they’ve told their friends, it was time to tell Shannan and little Sage. For that, Jack had no ounce of courage left. He couldn’t do it to Shannan, it would break her. But she had to know before it was in the news. He was in the car, in front of Shannan’s place. He had texted her and said that he would come over to see Sage. Bella was in the passenger’s seat, waiting for him. She held his hand gave it a gentle massage.

“Are you ready?” she asked. It was the fifth time.

“I think I need more time,” Jack said, taking a deep breath.

“No, come on. We’ve been parked here for half an hour.” She got out of the car and stood at his door, arms folded. “Jack, it was your idea.”

Jack sighed and rubbed his face. “Fine, fine,” he muttered and turned off the vehicle. He got out of the car and smiled at his girlfriend. “Aren’t you nervous?”

“I think I’m sweating through my clothes,” she said, rubbing her hands against her shirt.

Jack kissed the top of her head. “Then we’ll do this together, nervously,” he said, lips brushing against her forehead. Bella giggled and nodded.

He took her hand in his and they walked into the apartment building. When they reached the apartment, Jack told her to knock on the door because he couldn’t lift his hand to the door. She did, and they waited for a few seconds until Shannan opened the door. Bella immediately let go of Jack’s hand and placed hers on his back, slightly pushing him.

Shannan was smiling, but it looked a bit forced. “Hello Jack, Bella,” she said, nodding at the other girl. Bella smiled and extended her hand, and they shook hands.

“Hello,” Jack replied. He could feel the guilt clawing at his heart.

            Shannan ushered them inside, and as soon as he stepped in, Sage ran over and hugged Jack’s legs. “I’ve missed you,” she said as she looked up at her dad. He felt all his worry ebb away as he carried his little girl.

            “Hey, you,” he said, grinning. “Daddy missed you too.”

            He then turned to look at Bella, who was standing awkwardly next to Shannan. “You remember Daddy’s friend, don’t you?”

            Sage nodded and shyly waved at Bella. Bella waved back. “Belle,” she whispered to her father. Jack smiled and turned to his daughter.

            “No, Bella,” he said.

            “Belle,” Sage insisted, sticking out his chin stubbornly.

            “Fine,” he turned and looked at Bella again. She nodded at him and he took a deep breath. “Sage, darling. I have to tell you something very important.” He placed her on the ground and held her hand, walking towards her room.

            Bella was left alone with Shannan, who was as awkward as she was.

            “Uh, would like some coffee?” Shannan offered.

            Bella sighed. “That would be lovely,” she said. Shannan smiled and gestured at the living room. Bella sat and waited, looking around. There were pictures of Shannan and Jack, and it made her feel slightly out of place, like a trespasser, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but smile.

            Shannan returned minutes later with three cups of coffee and a small pitcher of cream. She set on a table and sat down next to Bella. She offered her coffee, and Bella thanked her, taking the cup.

            “You know,” Shannan began. “I’ll be straightforward.”

            Bella nodded, and Shanan continued. “I don’t hate you, if you’re wondering. Jack had made his choice, and I respect that. He loves you very much, and I could see that. Please, don’t think I hold anything against the both of you.”

            Bella smiled apologetically, and said, “I’m sorry, Shannan. I really didn’t mean for this to happen. It just happened.”

            “I don’t blame you,” Shannan said, looking at a picture of her and Jack hung on the wall opposite of them. She had a small smile on her lips. “Do you know that, to Sage, you’re Daddy’s pretty friend?”

            Bella laughed lightly. “I thought that was Douglas,” she replied.

            Shannan smiled and shook her head. “She calls you Belle.” A pause, and then a laugh.

            “What?” Bella asked.

            Shannan waved her hand dismissively. “Nothing, nothing,” she said, smiling at Bella. She then took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, I’m afraid I’ll have I’ll have to give you the ex-girlfriend warning-slash-threat now.”

            “Oh?” Bella said, straightening.

            “Just don’t break his heart,” she said, almost begging. “If you do, I _will_ hunt you down, no joke.”

            Bella smiled and reached out to take Shannan’s hand. “If it ever happens, please do. I can’t bear the thought of breaking his heart.”

            Shannan smiled. “God, you _are_ pretty,” she said in admiration. Bella blushed and looked away, smiling shyly.

            Minutes later, Jack walked out of the bedroom, carrying Sage in his arms and giving her small kisses on her cheek. He looked at Bella and raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Bella just smiled and nodded. Jack walked over to where they were and sat next to Shannan.

            Sage looked at Bella with a pout. “Daddy said I have to be nice to you,” she said to her. Bella looked at Jack and faked a shock.

            “Jack!”

            “I did not say that,” he whispered to Sage, who was on his lap.

            “To be fair, you have to be nice to everyone,” Shannan said, pointing at Sage and then tapping her nose.

*

            They spent the rest of the day at Shannan’s. It was pleasant. Bella felt Shannan slowly warming up to her, and little Sage began approaching her more. She noticed the little girl calling her “Belle” often, but she didn’t correct her.

            After leaving Shannan’s place, Jack drove her back to her apartment. She looked over at him, after he parked, and smiled. “That went better than expected,” she said.

            “I knew Shannan would be okay with this,” he said. “I just felt terrible.”

            “How were things with Sage?” Bella asked, reaching out and running her hand through his hair.

            Jack smiled and relaxed at the gesture. “It went well. I tried explaining to her the nature of our relationship. I think she gets it.”

            “You could’ve told her that Beast was finally with Belle,” she said and tried to stifle her giggle. Jack looked at her with raised eyebrows.

            “Oh, so now _I’m_ the beast?” Bella nodded, and he chuckled and shook his head. “As long as I’m with you, _Belle_ , I’m fine with being the beast.”

            Bella smiled. “Would you like to come up?” she asked softly.

            Jack nodded. “I’d love that.”

*         

They’ve been dating for a month now, but it felt longer. Not once did Bella invite him in the apartment. Jack knew why, and he was nervous. Bella held his hand and led him to the apartment. The apartment was simple and neat. It was obvious she didn’t spend much time here. Bella turned to him after closing the door and smiled. “Would you like something to drink?”

            Jack nodded. “Some coffee would be nice,” he said. Bella complied, kissing him on the cheek before going to the kitchen. He sat on the leather sofa in the living room, and nervously waited for her to return. He tried making himself comfortable, but he soon found that he’s not going to rest until Bella told him why she brought him up here.

            She was back with a cup of coffee. She gave it to him and said that she would be back shortly, and she had to change. She turned on the television for him and told him that she won’t take long, and then she disappeared in her room. Jack, slightly frustrated, took out his phone and texted Sam.

            “How do you interpret hints?”

            Sam replied five minutes later. _Elaborate._

            “Bella brought me to her apartment, got me coffee, and went to change. Is that a hint?”

            Two minutes later. _I don’t want to know if you guys are going to have sex._

            “Just answer the question Sammy.”

              _God, if she wants have sex with you, she’s going to say it._

            As soon as he read the text, Bella opened the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe. Jack looked at her, and he nearly dropped the cup. Bella was wearing a sheer black robe, and underneath was lingerie. Jack gulped and froze in his place.

            Bella raised both of her eyebrows and smiled. “Are you done with your coffee?” she asked, opening the sheer robe and teasingly shrugging it off of one shoulder.

            Jack put the cup on the table - how he managed that was beyond his understanding - and threw his phone on the couch. He made his way to his girlfriend, disposing of his jacket on the way. Bella giggled when he carried her. “You are amazing,” he told her before kissing her.

            His phone buzzed. _Good god, you’re having sex right now_ _._

            When he put her down, Bella started taking off his clothes, starting with his shirt. Jack ran his fingers under the robe, allowing it to slip and fall on the floor. He gently ran his hands on her shoulders and arms, while she ran her hands against his stomach. “Darling, are you sure?” he whispered as he held her closer.

            She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she said, trailing kisses from his mouth to his jawline. Jack grinned as he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up slightly before gently placing her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, and started kissing her neck and down to her chest. He nuzzled his face against her bare stomach, gently tickling her with his stubble. She laughed and ran her hand through his hair.

            Jack hooked his fingers in the waist of her underwear and dragged it down, and then all the way off. He then moved up to face her, caressing her face. She smiled and kissed his fingers. She then moved her hands to his belt, unbuckling it and throwing it away. “That’s better,” she whispered. She then slid her hands under his underwear, giving his ass an appreciative squeeze. Jack laughed and leaned down, peppering her throat with kisses.

            Bella let out a soft gasp when he pushed in. Jack’s lips were soon on hers, kissing her and swallowing her small moans and gasps as he moved slowly.

            She was gasping his name, and it was driving him crazy. He thrusted faster, but slowed down when she dug her nails in the back of his neck. He apologized, but she shook her head, and told him to go on. Jack smiled and kissed her, deep and passionate.

            “Mine,” he whispered, his voice coming out rough. “Can’t believe you’re mine.”

            She laughed breathlessly, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. “I love you,” she kept repeating, trailing kisses against his cheek and jawline.

*

            Jack woke up with Bella’s lips kissing his cheeks and giggling. It was morning. He groaned and tried to push her away, but it was halfhearted.

            “What?” He asked groggily. Bella was grinning.

            “Good morning, sleepy-head,” she said softly as she poked his nose. Jack smiled and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face against her neck.

            “Can I get one more hour?” he muttered.

            “No,” she replied simply. “You’ll get up and help me make breakfast.”

            Jack sighed and looked up at his girlfriend. She was staring at him, an adoring smile on her lips. And he wanted to stay like that, with his arms around her, in her bed. He wanted to pause everything and just lay down next to her, and not do anything else. She was his.

“Fine. But let’s shower first.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr http://gamquicks.tumblr.com/


End file.
